And the World Moves On
by Dearest Lady
Summary: Peter Quill never anticipated going back to Earth. That is until a tiny ripple of news about the planet turns into a tidal wave. Guess who is sent to check that out. And the avengers didn't need more aliens. Almost three years since the attacks and they were doing fine. Kicking butt, taking names, saving the world. Until a blue and orange space craft crashes on the planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hi, first fanfic, normally I review things, but decided to give this a shot. Also this will sound like a Guardians of the Galaxy/Avengers crossover, but I put it in Avenger so it will do better. And it will get more avengers centric. This is a 'What if' story in my mind.**

**So ****please read and review. **

**Dearest Lady**

**A/N: I do not own Avengers or Guardians of the Galaxy. All rights to to Marvel.**

28. That's how many years ago I left the planet.

I never anticipated going back. Not now. Not ever. Sure it was my birthplace, sure I spent a good eight years there. But out here, I had seen so much more.

I'd seen planets, galaxies, civilizations. More than what the earth could ever offer. My home was the Milano now. I had my friends, my mix tapes and a clean slate. At the moment, my life was, in a word, good.

But then the news started coming in. Few people paid attention, it was just a ripple of news in an otherwise ocean of other problems and events.

Then the rumors started.

There was a wide variety. It ranged from "Earth was blown to bits" and "It was thrown off its rotation" to "They made space travel (which Peter already knew all about)" or "They evolved." As you can see, cataclysmic to puny. Nobody knew for sure what was happening, but almost no one paid mind to the minuscule, backwater planet.

That is until rumors about asgardians activity started to surface. This one, caused everyone to stop and think. Why would the big and mighty asgardians be on a small planet like earth. They isolated themselves, rarely contacted places outside their nine realms. And as Rocket so gently put it, " They are just snooty assholes with sticks up their ass's! They don't care what other places do unless it effects one of their oh so precious kingdoms!" And quite frankly, he was right.

They almost never came to intergalactic peace treaties. Which was bad because, they might be isolated, but they are probably the biggest threat and/or ally out there. But when they did, they came in with gold armor, six legged horses, and a really old guy. Which I heard was the all-father, Odin. But his sons and wife rarely showed up. It was rare for the big guy himself to show. It was normally an ambassador of some kind.

So ya, the asgardians gained the attention. The rumors quickly turned into news. Soon this was being relayed in by major empires. The Dangries, Polmnes, and Quipiucks. All honorable places. Nova Corps started receiving news soon also.

At first it was just a ripple, a drip, in the ocean. Then it when from a ripple, to a tidal wave in about a week.

Report after report flooded in. All this craziness had been going on for a long while, before the Guardians of the Galaxy were even together. And finally, after three years, they figured out what was was going on.

There wasn't one exact reason it took this long to figure out. The rumors were started by word of mouth, people who had contacted asgardians. That's how everything got all mixed up.

But then exact information, the reality of it, came when the radio waves were picked up. Radio waves weren't a rarity. They existed everywhere. But it takes a while for them to travel. So naturally, it took a while for the news to be found out. But when everyone had it figured out, well, everyone exploded.

All you heard was Earth had been invaded by Chitari. Lead by, you guessed it, and asgardian.

Well, a frost giant who was adopted by an as guardian? I don't know specifics, all I know was that he had daddy issues and took it out on the humans.

Well at the moment nobody knew what the fate of the earth was. People assumed it was taken over, destroyed, deserted. No one knew, well with what little knowledge there was of earth. So naturally, everyone turned to me. Nova Prime called me in. I assumed it was to be questioned about my earthly knowledge. But when I got there, BOOM, room full of dignitaries.

I was asked questions. What was the population of earth, who advanced were they, blah, blah, blah, useless questions, blah, blah, blah.

I was then asked what I think of the situation. Like, did I think they warded off the attack, what did I think caused it...what was the fate of the earth.

I might have left when I wa young, but I remember many things, aside from the music, my mother, and bullies. I remembered watching the news. I watched different stories on the military, world events. So I knew the truth.

Earth was ridiculously, no, hopelessly, out gunned.

When I left they were still fighting with guns. And they hadn't stopped using guns for hundreds of years, why would they stop in 28 years.

That's what I told the dignitaries and war experts. I knew the chitari had far more what the earth had. And I believed the earth was a goner. But then, just as the meeting was wrapping up, a soldier just had to bring more info. They had gotten new radio waves. They were played for the whole room.

About the aftermath. Headlines reading of 'Confirmed extra-terrestrial attack' and what not. But it was the terms that caught my attention. They were saying aftermath of the "battle". Now this was fantastic news. Fan-fucking-tastic news. Now we just had to figure out how there was a battle against an advanced race, and how the lower race won.

I mean, one does not simply ward off an alien invasion and be successful.

Images started to appear, of flying red and gold suits, a green monster, and archer, a ninja, and what would ya know, an asgardian, Thor himself. Also a guy I used to read about, and was long dead...guess not.

They were called the Avengers. Countless reports on how they saved somebody, who they were.

After all this here I am thinking 'Great! Earth is safe, it's protected, and it's out of the way. Now on with my life!' But of course the Xandar officials had other ideas.

Know back to present times.

I was walking out of them inference room, my wonderful crew in tow. I think I will be Nova Corps go-to earth guy from now on. That's gotta mean something... I think.

Gamora, quiet as she always is, sneaks up next to me. Successfully scaring the crap out of me. Not that I show it.

"What do you think of this Peter?"

"I belive I already answered that...multiple times."

She stops and pulls me into an deserted hall. "No, what do you think of these so called 'Avengers'. We know _nothing _about them. We only got a little footage."

Honestly, I don't know anything about the avengers. They sure as hell **WERE NOT **around when I was a kid.

"I don't know exactly what to think right now Gamora. They we not around when I was there. Trust me. I would remember the jolly green giant lumbering through New York."

"Look, I care not about a large, happy being. I care about the galaxy. Do you have any idea what these people could mean? What they could do?"

I came up with an excellent response of course, being the witty man I am. "Well...I...uh...I..I don't know..."

"What she means Quill, is that they could pose a threat" Drax announces as he, Rocket, and a five-foot-tall Groot round the corner.

"We don't know who these beings are. Humans are more advanced than we thought. For all we know, they could end up at our door step."

"Oh look, he made a metaphor." Muttered Rocket as he bit his nails atop Groot's shoulder.

"I am Groot" "Ya, Groot I is right. We need to be prepared. We don't know who the are. Hell, there were six, _six_ of them, and they basically wiped out every single one of the chitari. We need to be prepared."

"Your comrades are right Star Lord." Oh look, here comes Nova Prime, Irani Rael herself.

"I have a mission for you Guardians. Since we are unsure who these Avengers are, what their power is, and whether they pose a threat or not, we are sending you all on a mission. Go to earth, contact them. We need to know more about them. And we are hoping that maybe when this is all done, that we could maintain peaceful ties. If they want."

One thought went through my mind as the light started to fade and I started to fall...

'Oh...Shit...'

**A/N : Read and review ;)**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

**HI GUYS! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated. My life has been a little hecti. I got sick the day after I wrote the first chapter, then I had my birthday, and then I had an ton R testing to be done at school, and I have had projects do, and just LOFE in general got in then way. **

**But fear not my faithful followers. I already have about half or so of the next chapter finished, so expect it sometime between tomorrow and the end of the weekend (I have got a project due friday). **

**Thank you for being patient and I am sorry to keep you waiting.**

**sincerly, **

**Dearest Lady**


End file.
